


500 Sentences for 500 Followers

by aeternamente



Category: Kissing in the Rain (Web Series), Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen, Nothing Much to Do, The Autobiography of Jane Eyre
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So over on my <a href="http://www.aeternamente.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> I have reached 500 followers! I have decided to celebrate by accepting prompts for 100 five sentence fics, which I will be cross-posting here. As of right now, I am still accepting prompts, so feel free to send them to me <a href="http://www.aeternamente.tumblr.com/ask">here</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1/100 (NMTD Coffee Shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Hey, I've loved your blog for a long time, so congrats on 500 followers! Pedrazar coffee-shop AU?

Balthazar likes performing at Donaldson’s Cafe because it’s got a friendly, laid back atmosphere and the patrons always appreciate his stuff and tip him well, and yeah, okay, maybe also because of Pedro, the cute barista who’s just a lot of fun to talk to (though Balthazar is pretty sure he’s straight).

One night, a girl introducing herself as Beatrice approaches him, congratulating him on a good show and saying, “You know, Pedro was right about you.”

"Pedro?" he asks, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, that barista over there—he’s a friend of mine, and he would not shut up about you until I finally agreed to come."

Balthazar sneaks a glance toward the counter, and his stomach gives a strange lurch when he finds that Pedro is looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU**  
>  Part One | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4760013) | [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033315) | [Part Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033342) | [Part Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7548674) | [Part Six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7551020) | [Part Seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7558601) | [Part Eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7561019) | [Part Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7563740) | [Part Ten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7577921)


	2. 2/100 (NMTD/Princess Bride)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[clavisa](http://www.clavisa.tumblr.com)** :  
> NMTD + Princess Bride AU.

Beatrice gently lifted the silver knife out of its box. She would rather die than continue to live married to Claudio.

"There is a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. ‘Twould be a pity to damage yours."

Beatrice turned to find Benedick lying on the bed behind her, and immediately strode over to him and punched him in the face for that misogynistic comment.


	3. 3/100 (LBD/AoJE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[clavisa](http://www.clavisa.tumblr.com)** :  
> Carolanche (optional webseries spy AU crossover). Random word, if you want it: pineapple.

Caroline looked over the figure seated at the bar. She’d been told that her informant would be drinking a piña colada, so she wasn’t expecting much—certainly nothing like the gorgeous blonde in front of her who was regarding her surroundings like they all belonged beneath her dangerously pointed high heel.

_If it weren’t for that travesty of a drink, I think I’d like her,_  Caroline mused as she approached her target.

"Enjoying your drink?" she asked pointedly.

The woman regarded Caroline suspiciously for a moment, and must have deemed her an equal, because she said, “Actually, I hate piña coladas,” and ordered a vodka instead.


	4. 4/100 (NMTD/Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> YAY ON 500! pedrazar Hogwarts AU fix pls? you know you want it ;)

Pedro watched as the sorting hat slipped over the head of the smallest of the new first years—a kid named Stanley Jones with spiky hair—and wondered why he was hoping so fervently that this kid would be sorted into Hufflepuff like himself. He was not disappointed—the hat, after some deliberation, called out “HUFFLEPUFF!” and the kid took off the hat with a relieved smile and joined the Hufflepuff table, sitting right next to Pedro.

"Hey," Pedro greeted, "Stanley, is it?"

"Actually, I go by Balthazar."

Pedro laughed, “I would too.”


	5. 5/100 (NMTD/Pushing Daisies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Nmtd + pushing daisies au?

"So let me get this straight:" Beatrice said, "you touch murder victims, you ask who killed them, you touch them again, they go back to being dead, and then you collect the reward?"

Benedick wince-shrugged, “That’s it in a nutshell.”

"That’s really a dick move. Also? bringing me back to life to fulfill your childish crush fantasy is just  _weird_.”

"Glad I have your approval then."


	6. 6/100 (KitR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[belovedcreation](http://www.belovedcreation.tumblr.com)** :  
> Kissing in the Rain - James takes Audrey to an awards show

Audrey knows the only reason James didn’t take Lily was because their relationship wasn’t public yet, but she didn’t care about that enough to turn down being fitted for a designer dress and walking down a red carpet, and generally feeling more glamorous than your average B-list actress had a right to expect.

"I feel like an impostor," she whispers to James as they leave the red carpet with its flurry of questions camera flashes and enter the cooler, darker foyer, "like I didn’t really do anything to get here."

James shrugs, “You’ve done plenty of work, and really, it’s only a matter of time before it's your turn.”

"You keep saying that, but I don’t believe you."

"Can I believe me enough for the both of us?"


	7. 7/100 (Northanger Abbey/Firefly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[belovedcreation](http://www.belovedcreation.tumblr.com)** :  
> Northanger Abbey - Outerspace AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a Firefly AU.

Catherine felt so elegant being introduced at the ball in her gorgeous new pink dress complete with every frill and trimming you could imagine, and it seemed nothing could bring her down from her current state of euphoria—

—until she wandered into a conversation with some lovely, elegantly dressed girls (and she was elegantly dressed too! look at that!), who told her to “see to her girl” who had apparently made her a dress that looked store-bought.

Dejected, she slumped against the wall, absently twirling the strawberry she’d picked up at the buffet table.

"If I may venture my opinion," came an unfamiliar voice from beside her, "I’d say I disagree with those estimable ladies on the subject of your dress—I think it’s very pretty, and I say this as an expert on the subject, as my sister often trusts me to pick out fabrics for her."

Catherine smiled up at this stranger, a young man probably in his later twenties who was—not exactly handsome, but made up for it with the kind-spirited joviality that sparked in his eyes.

"Now," he continued, "we must engage in the polite and meaningless chatter required of functions such as these—have you been in Persephone very long?"


	8. 8/100 (LBD/NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[anonsally](http://www.anonsally.tumblr.com)** :  
> Congratulations! short fic requests to celebrate your follower milestone: (1) Gigi and Lydia take a vacation to New Zealand and meet Hero and Beatrice! (2) Anything Pedrazar.
> 
> 1/2

Lydia squealed and dragged Gigi by the hand across the park toward a pair of girls who were sitting on a picnic blanket and talking into a camera set up in front of them.

"Ohmygodohmygod, are you vlogging? We’re vloggers too can we join you?"

"Lydia!"

The girls looked taken aback, but one of them smiled nervously but warmly in a way that could’ve rivaled Jane Bennet and said, “Oh—okay, sure—I’m Hero, by the way, and this is my cousin Beatrice…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gigi and Lydia meet Bea and Hero (also Pedrazar)**  
>  Part One | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033684) | [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7550675)


	9. 9/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[anonsally](http://www.anonsally.tumblr.com)** :  
> Congratulations! short fic requests to celebrate your follower milestone: (1) Gigi and Lydia take a vacation to New Zealand and meet Hero and Beatrice! (2) Anything Pedrazar.
> 
> 2/2

Waiting for Ben to accidentally eavesdrop was turning out to take longer than expected, and Pedro was getting antsy, so he turned to Balthazar and said, “Hey, Balth, why don’t you play us something while we wait?”

Balthazar blushed, “I don’t have anything prepared right now—it wouldn’t be very good.”

"I’m sure it would be fine—your stuff is always great! Please play something… for me?"

Balthazar smiled reluctantly and picked up the ukulele beside him, “For you?—anything.”


	10. 10/100 (NMTD Coffee Shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[vidconukulelegirl](http://www.vidconukulelegirl.tumblr.com)** :  
> congrats on 500! pedrazar fic in which sixteen is included somewhere (it's my favorite Reuben song). everything else is up to you!

_'Cause I'm only sixteen_  
 _I’m only sixteen years old_  
 _And this love won’t last long_  
 _If what I’ve been told is right  
_ _But we’ve still got tonight_

Balthazar finished the song with an emphatic final chord and looked toward the counter behind which Pedro-the-cute-barista (as Balthazar liked to call him) was looking right back at him— _again_.

He couldn’t figure it out, because when they talked, Pedro kept making casual heteronormative remarks like “You should post your stuff online—chicks dig that shit,” but then there was the eye contact—like consistent, decidedly flirty eye contact. Balthazar’s strategy up until now had been to sing a lot of love songs, and sing them  _to Pedro_  as obviously as he could, and see how long it would take for him to catch on, but he was getting tired of that, so it was time for a new strategy. He switched to piano, introduced a new song “dedicated to our favorite barista,” and began:

_Seems it’s about time that these words were spoken…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU**  
> [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4710525) | Part Two | [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033315) | [Part Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033342) | [Part Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7548674) | [Part Six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7551020) | [Part Seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7558601) | [Part Eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7561019) | [Part Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7563740) | [Part Ten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7577921)


	11. 11/100 (LBD/NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Congrats on 500! LBD x NMTD crossover ... Lydia Bennet's response to the happenings at Hero's Birthday (or at least what the whole fandom is assuming went down there)

Lydia started watching Bea and Hero because they reminded her of Jane and Lizzie. Maybe last year she would have said they reminded her of Jane and Lizzie without the pesky little sister, but she’s getting past that now.

She’s seen enough of Ben’s channel to get her really worried about Hero’s upcoming birthday party. It was shaping up to be Bing’s birthday all over again and Hero’s gleeful anticipation was making it all even worse—but what could she do here on the other side of the world with no real connection to these people?

She stayed up late into the night and early into the morning following Bea’s live tweets and Hero’s live instagrams…

…until they stopped.


	12. 12/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Congrats! Pedrazar seven-minutes-in-in-heaven AU? Ie Pedrazar awkwardly locked in a closet for seven minutes (probably put there by Bea and Ben lets be real)

When Pedro drew the first marked slip of paper from the hat, Balthazar tried to decide if he was hoping or dreading the possibility of drawing the second. When he  _did_  draw the second, he still wasn’t sure how he felt—the white noise in his brain was drowning out all of his attempts to think clearly.

There was a general shout of laughter (and a few catcalls), and Pedro grinned and said, “All right then, Balthy, let’s go.”

When the door shut behind them, Balthazar noted the metaphorical resonance of being locked in a closet with Pedro, and when Pedro drew near enough that Balthazar could see his face through the gloom, he tried to convince himself that there was no way this could live up to his expectations (dreams, fantasies).

When they actually kissed, Balthazar knew he was screwed.


	13. 13/100 (NMTD/AoJE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Ooooh, fic prompts!!! How about AoJE's Jane and NMTD's Balthazar become friends? :D

Most of the comments on  _An Ode_  were about how much people shipped it. (Balthazar had to look up what shipping was, and when he realized what they meant it made him feel just really uncomfortably hot and prickly all over.)

One of the comments was different, though:

**Jane Eyre**  
This song is beautiful. I can tell it took a lot of courage for you to share this.

He didn’t respond to the comment, but he remembered it, and it always made him feel better about… everything.

It was a few weeks later that he looked at the comments again on a whim and saw another one from her (“I haven’t heard from you in a while. Hope you’re doing okay.”) and decided to respond this time (“Things are complicated, but yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for asking.”), and that’s how it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Jane and Balthazar**  
>  Part One | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7549010)


	14. 14/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[itsnotliketherearehillshere](http://www.itsnotliketherearehillshere.tumblr.com)** :  
> To cheer up and de-stress the NMTD fandom: Bea and Hero childhood funtimes!

"There," Hero gave the mermaid-tail-shaped mound of sand covering Bea’s legs a final proud pat, "now you’re a real-life mermaid with a real-life mermaid tail!"

Bea laughed and wiggled her legs a bit just to feel the weight of the sand covering her, but unfortunately, this movement cracked the surface of Hero’s carefully constructed artwork, gaining her a reprimand from the artist: “You’re so fidgety—look it’s ruined now!”

"No, it’s fine," Be said, patting and smoothening the sand-tail again. Just then, something caught her eye—a boy sitting in the shallows across the beach from them, staring intently into the water.

"Who do you think that is?" Bea asked, and without waiting for an answer, she stood (ruining her tail to Hero’s dismay), grabbed a still-protesting Hero by the arm, and marched off to find out.


	15. 15/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[geeky-ballerina](http://www.geeky-ballerina.tumblr.com)** :  
> Congrats on reaching 500 subscribers!! NMTD and how Ursula met Verges and Dogberry :)

They lingered a little, looking at each other like they were deciding whether or not to say something after she interviewed them for her first film project.

"Did you need anything?" Ursula asked.

"Uhhh…  _actually_ ,” Verges ventured, “we—we’re inquisitious as to—”

"—our curiosity was piquened by your—your—"

"—your filmatography skills—"

"—yes, yes they would be useful for our—our—"

"—investigational pursuits!"

"Yes!—and we were wondering if you could help us in the creation and broadcast-…-tion of our detective show?"

"Oh!" Ursula said, finally catching on to what they were asking, "Oh, sure, I could help you with that."

"Great!"

"Wonderful!"

"Splendific!"


	16. 16/100 (MAAN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[alcarohtareseere](http://alcarohtareseere.tumblr.com)** :  
> Don Pedro/Balthasar at the dance on the end of the play. Thanks for all the great fics!

DON PEDRO: Good Balthasar, the wedding is at hand  
That fate could but delay though firm its stance.  
I pray thee lay thy lute aside and stand  
And join me in the noble art of dance.

BALTHASAR: In artistry I am unequal bless’d:  
In fingers and in voice mine arts delight,  
But foot and limb ungainly do detest  
The exhibition of their woeful plight.

DON PEDRO: But see! Beneath yon willow’s drooping boughs  
Concealed may we dance—so dance we now!

_They dance._


	17. 17/100 (LBD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[butwewereokay](http://www.butwewereokay.tumblr.com)** :  
> LBD Gigi/Lydia in the rain (kissing is optional)

Gigi alternated between trying to see through the sheets of rain falling outside her window, and staring down at the series of texts on her phone:

_UGH breakups suck  
_ _Do you need me to kick his ass for you?  
_ _No just want to talk_  
I’M ON MY WAY

So apparently Lydia was driving for hours through the pouring rain to Sanditon just to help Gigi get over a stupid guy, which was sweet, but nervewracking in the mean time.

She saw blurred lights through the window—headlights of a car pulling into the parking space in front of her apartment, allaying all of the anxieties of the past few hours. Gigi sprang from her seat and raced out into the pouring rain to meet Lydia.

She couldn’t say whether it was gratitude or relief or unacknowledged feelings rising to the surface that made her do it, but before Lydia could begin reciting her (undoubtedly lengthy) list of things she’d brought for Operation Forget That Douchebag, Gigi had slipped her fingers into Lydia’s sopping hair and pulled her into a kiss.


	18. 18/100 (NMTD/Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[ramannoodles20](http://www.ramannoodles20.tumblr.com)** :  
> NMTD Harry Potter AU?

Nobody believes Ursula when she says she was in Slytherin. She’s just that quiet photographer for Pedro’s arts and entertainment column for the Prophet—what kind of schemes and ambition could she have?

Ursula prefers to let people work out that puzzle on their own. Yes, she has her ambitions, and just because she doesn’t broadcast them to the whole world, that doesn’t mean they’re not real or important.

And anyway, it’s much easier to manipulate people when they don’t believe you’re trying to.


	19. 19/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[kilroyfoochad](http://www.kilroyfoochad.tumblr.com)** :  
> How would Bea and Ben sign off a vlog were they to do a vlog together? (Your choice as to if they're dating at the time...)

"How are we going to sign off?"

"Oh, I don’t usually…"

"Beatrice, light of my life, this is our new joint vlog—the beginning of our new journey together—" (Bea makes a pukey face) "—we need a sign-off!"

"Then what would you suggest, Benedick, my darling weirdo?"

Ben turns to the camera with a wave and a cheesy grin: “TOODLES!”


	20. 20/100 (NMTD/Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Ben and Bea + Harry Potter au? Congrats on the 500 followers!

"What is more valuable, knowledge or reason?"

"Reason, obviously," Bea said at the same time that Ben said, "Knowledge, of course."

"What?" Ben exclaimed, "That makes no sense—reason couldn’t even exist without facts to base it on."

"But just knowing things is pointless unless you put it to use," Bea countered.

"Valid points, both," the knocker declared, and the door to Ravenclaw tower opened for them.


	21. 21/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Congrats on your follower milestone! :) Here's a prompt for a 5-sentence fic: Bea asks Ben to come traveling with her during their gap year.

"So… have you decided what you’re gonna do after graduation?" Bea asked, fiddling with her sleeves, which suddenly became very interesting now she’d started the conversation she’d been trying to get herself to start with Ben for weeks now.

"Yeah, I don’t know… I mean, I haven’t made any concrete plans or anything, but I’m certainly open to suggestion."

Even though she wasn’t looking up at him, she knew he was grinning at her, because damn him, he’d already guessed what she was going to say, so might as well just go for it—“You could go traveling—wi-with me.”

She could see him grinning now, because she was looking straight at him, “Fair Beatrice, I would like nothing better.”


	22. 22/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **[lysilly](http://www.lysilly.tumblr.com)** :  
> 500 prompts thing: nmtd spy au! Featuring Beatrice and Hero OR Beatrice and Benedick, your choice.

Beatrice had been sitting on the run-down couch in the living room of their new safe-house for hours, staring at nothing, heedless of the tears running down her face, trying to comprehend it all: Claudio blowing their cover, putting the operation and their very lives in jeopardy, running off like a filthy coward, and leaving Hero to be captured by the notorious mob boss Don John.

"Bea, please tell me, isn’t there anything I can do to help?" It was Benedick—she hadn’t even seen him there.

Out of her overwrought and overcrowded brain, only one answer to his question came forward: “Kill Claudio.”

She only noticed Ben’s hand on her shoulder when he pulled it away, his face aghast, “You know I can’t do that.”

"Right then," Bea stood up suddenly, then strode around the room gathering things she needed—fake passport, gun, knife to be concealed in her boot—then just as she was about to leave, she turned to look Ben in the eye and said, "If you won’t kill him, I will."


	23. 23/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**vidconukulelegirl**](http://www.vidconukulelegirl.tumblr.com):  
>  #brotp fic in which balthy sings to hero when she is (possibly) in the hospital (or maybe just sick) to make her feel better. (I will be posting a text post about this too)

"I’ve been told you can hear me, even if you can’t respond right now so… so I just wanted you to hear this."

_Please don’t face the future alone_  
 _A hero’s journey will always be long_  
 _But when the evening colors the sky_  
 _I hope you’ll hear my lullaby_

_You have promises to keep_  
 _And miles to go, but before you sleep_  
 _Just watch the twilight darken the sky_  
 _And listen to my lullaby_

_Hero, hear my lullaby  
Hero, hear my lullaby_

The final chord hummed on the strings and faded to silence, or more accurately, the beep of Hero’s heart monitor, and the periodic  _whoosh_  of oxygen supplied to Hero’s face mask, and after sitting with these sounds for a while, Balthazar picked up his guitar and left.

* * *

 

([the song](http://aeternamente.tumblr.com/post/95548806922/the-song-from-this-fic-just-pretend-its-balthy))


	24. 24/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Congrats on 500! Ben and Bea + prom/formal?

"Wow, you look—"

Bea raised an eyebrow.

"—I mean you always look great, fantastic, A+ in general, but you really—"

Continued silence.

"Here, I got you flowers!"

"Good move, Ben."


	25. 25/100 (KitR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**belovedcreation**](http://www.belovedcreation.tumblr.com):  
>  Hmmmm... how about Kissing in the Rain + tiara?

On top of everything—the giggling fangirls on set, the way-too-cute-to-be-real publicist and all of the attention Henry was paying to her, the awkwardness, and as always, the  _rain_ —now, after the first take of their kissing scene, his hair was stuck in her tiara.

"Oh! I’m so sorry—no wait, let me just—ow!"

"Wardrobe?" the director called, "Hair and makeup?  _Somebody_  figure out what’s going on here.” _  
_

And now there were people around them trying to fix it, while she and Henry were awkwardly glued together (tangled together?) at the forehead.

_Not_  the greatest start.


	26. 26/100 (KitR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**taxicabsandcupcakes**](http://www.taxicabsandcupcakes.tumblr.com):  
>  Congratulations on 500 followers! Perhaps a KitR fic where the Porters and co. watch James or Audrey's first feature?

_"In the year 1692, a terrible upheaval befell the town of Salem, one that would forever leave its mark on the annals of history—"_

James recited along to the opening lines of  _The Lady-Ghost of Salem_  in an exaggerated falsetto, earning a giggle from Lily and popcorn in the face from Audrey. He continued on undeterred:

_"—but who cares about that, amirite? I’m here and I’m way cuter! Hi, I’m Lenore."_

"If you don’t stop, I’m turning the movie off right now!" Audrey warned.

"Shutting up."


	27. 27/100 (NMTD Coffee Shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> pedrazar coffee shop au from Pedro's point of view

"Well I’m glad that’s all sorted," Pedro said, nodding his head toward Claud and Hero, who were sharing a table for two in the coupliest way possible.

"Yes," Bea said, then leaning heavily against the counter with a dramatic flourish, "they’re paired up and now I have nobody—where, oh where is my Prince Charming?"

Pedro smiled, perhaps a little wistfully. Of course she was joking, and he recognized his cue to joke right back, but his “I could be your Prince Charming” came out a little too serious.

Bea laughed in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU**  
> [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4710525) | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4760013) | Part Three | [Part Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033342) | [Part Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7548674) | [Part Six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7551020) | [Part Seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7558601) | [Part Eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7561019) | [Part Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7563740) | [Part Ten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7577921)


	28. 28/100 (NMTD Coffee Shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Can I ask for a third instalment of the Pedrazar coffee shop AU? I want to know how this version of Pedro will react to the song.

"I could be your Prince Charming."

A few songs after singing “An Ode,” Balthazar had come to the end of his set, and was now approaching the counter, where he now saw Pedro’s face falling as Beatrice laughed down his offer.

Awkwardness followed—Bea stuttered, Pedro backpedaled—but as Balthazar stood frozen, watching, one thing became painfully clear to him: he had been completely mistaken—Pedro was not remotely interested in him.

Bea returned to her table, and Balthazar came to his senses and turned back to pack up his things from the stage.

"Hey Balth," Pedro called from behind him—Balthazar turned, "Thanks for that song—it was hilarious!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU**  
> [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4710525) | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4760013) | [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033315) | Part Four | [Part Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7548674) | [Part Six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7551020) | [Part Seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7558601) | [Part Eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7561019) | [Part Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7563740) | [Part Ten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7577921)


	29. 29/100 (LBD/Cabin Pressure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**destinationtoast**](http://www.destinationtoast.tumblr.com):  
>  Congrats on 500!! Can you do a Cabin Pressure and LBD crossover? And/or an Arthur Shappey takes up vlogging fic? :)
> 
> 1/2

"MJN Air?" Lizzie inquired as she and William waited for the jet that would take them on their grand honeymoon tour around Europe, "I’ve never heard of them."

"Gigi suggested them—said they were friendly and a lot of fun," William answered, quirking an eyebrow, "though given Gigi’s idea of fun, I have to admit to some trepidation."

Lizzie laughed, “Relax, Will, I’m sure they’ll be great.”

Just then, a broadly grinning young man in a steward’s uniform and a… very peculiar hat came through the door to the waiting room and introduced himself with an extravagant bow. “Good afternoon, lady and gentleman—allow myself to introduce… myself!—I am Arthur, steward of the aeroplane, and I will be conducting yourselves through your in-flight experience this evening!”


	30. 30/100 (Cabin Pressure/LBD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**destinationtoast**](http://www.destinationtoast.tumblr.com):  
>  Congrats on 500!! Can you do a Cabin Pressure and LBD crossover? And/or an Arthur Shappey takes up vlogging fic? :)
> 
> 2/2

"HI! HELLO!

Wow, this is brilliant!

Gigi let me use the Dominoes—no it’s not Dominoes like the game it’s… it’s… I mean, look I can call people—Domino, call mum!”

"I already told you, Arthur, I’m not going to appear in videos online!"

"Right—sorry mum!"


	31. 31/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**eillam**](http://www.eillam.tumblr.com):  
>  Congrats on the 500 followers! I needed to catch up on NMTD, so I recently marathoned what I had missed, and wow, it's gotten even better! Could you write something about a younger Hero with Mum and Mumma, maybe something with nature/animals? (I also kind of want to see Mum and Mumma on the show now...)

"Mumma! Mumma look!" Hero came rushing in from the backyard, her white dress grass-stained, wearing a crown of assorted flowers from the backyard. Helena smiled and exclaimed in wonder as Hero twirled to show of her new creation to the fullest extent—"Hermia!" she called, "Hermia where’s the camera?"

Her partner showed up in the doorway, “I don’t know, where did you leave it?” she asked, then catching sight of Hero, “Yes, you’re very cute, but how are we going to clean that dress?”

Helena crossed the patio to slip an arm around Hermia, “We’ll worry about the dress later—isn’t it so nice to hear her laughing?”

The lines on Hermia’s forehead relaxed and she smiled, and they both watched fondly as their little Hero twirled and laughed and didn’t cough once.


	32. 32/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**lostinexpectations**](http://www.lostinexpectations.tumblr.com):  
>  NMTD Pedro and Balthazar's first fight.

"Look, I don’t want to believe it either, and I know what Bea’s been saying about how Hero would never do that, but she doesn’t know what happened— _I do_.”

"This isn’t about what happened," Balthazar said, willing himself to continue looking Pedro directly in the eye, "it’s about how people should treat each other, and nobody should treat anyone the way Claudio treated Hero at that party, no matter what she did or didn’t do, and if you can’t see that, then I guess you’re not the person I thought you were.”

Balthazar turned and walked away, ignoring Pedro calling after him and feeling strangely disjointed. He had never spoken this harshly to Pedro before— _never_ —but Pedro had never been like this before, so it almost felt like he was speaking to somebody he didn’t know, somebody he didn’t love.

Almost.


	33. 33/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**seasnns**](http://www.seasnns.tumblr.com):  
>  Congrats on the 500! :D Ben comforting Bea (I am addicted to that oh my god like seeing them all soft is so perfect ugh)

Thank god for Ben.

Beatrice never thought she’d say that, but when Ben is the only one who will sit with her (then with her and Hero on Wednesday and Thursday when she’s recovered enough to come back to school, then just with Bea again on Friday when Hero’s too upset to come), when he’s telling off anyone he sees watching or talking about footage from the party, when he’s not trying to get you or Hero to talk about it, but just  _being_  there… well, gratitude is really the only reasonable response.

They don’t say much at lunch on Friday when Hero isn’t there. About halfway through, Ben steals one of her carrot sticks. Bea looks affronted (even though she really doesn’t love carrot sticks and Hero’s usually the one who eats hers), and retaliates by stealing one of his mango slices (without the skin, she notices). By the end of lunch, they’ve each had more of each other’s food than their own.


	34. 34/100 (NMTD/Sherlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**dontbesoevil**](http://www.dontbesoevil.tumblr.com):  
>  Verges and Dogberry meet Sherlock and/or John

"Verges…"

"Dogberry…"

The detectives stared, awestruck as their role models, their  _idols_  strode toward them. _  
_

"But—" Verges said breathlessly, "—a-aren’t they fictional?"

"Quiet, Verges—they’re coming!" and indeed, they were coming, they were  _here_ , right in front of them.

John gave Sherlock a forceful nudge, and Sherlock duly introduced himself, saying, “It has come to our attention that you are in need of the services of a consulting detective?”


	35. 35/100 (LBD/NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**anonsally**](http://www.anonsally.tumblr.com):  
>  I need fluffy fic. So, another short fic request: Gigi and Lydia attend a Balthazar concert sometime in the future when he's on tour? (or, you know, if that's too specific, you can go in a different direction)

Gigi, Lydia, Bea, and Hero all hugged each other as best they could in the close confines of their row of seats.

Bea gestured toward a familiar guy in the seat next to him: “This is Pedro, all around great guy, and soon-to-be fiance of the star of the show!”

"He’s going to propose at the afterparty tonight," Hero said in a stage whisper.

Lydia squealed and managed (in an impressive feat of agility in navigating tight spaces) to slide around everyone else and enthusiastically hug Pedro, who laughed despite the redness of his face and said, “Come on, guys, he hasn’t even said yes—”

"—yet," Bea added with a wink at Gigi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gigi and Lydia meet Bea and Hero (also Pedrazar)**  
> [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4722486) | Part Two | [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7550675)


	36. 36/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Well done on reaching 500! Some future fic Bea/Ben fluff, please?

Bea is still not quite sure how she ended up becoming a divorce attorney, but one thing this job has taught her is the real difference between her arguments with Ben and arguments between couples who really actually  _hate_  each other, and after a day-long squabble over the ownership of an  _antique tea service_  of all things, she was glad to come home to Ben offering her a cup of tea in one of their decidedly-not-antique mugs.

"Oh god, I needed this," she murmured as she soaked in the steam rising from the mug and the rich scent of earl grey.

Ben smiled in the way he always did before he teased her, “I remember you once saying you could live without tea, it doesn’t give you anything you need.”

Bea shrugged, “I’ve been known to change my mind on occasion—after all, I’ve decided I actually like seeing your ugly face every day.”

"Well I was going to say something about how pretty you look today, but after  _that_  comment…” Ben said, earning a half-shove, half-cuddle from Bea.


	37. 37/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**andandaras**](http://www.andandaras.tumblr.com):  
>  Hi! I'm loving your fics! What about Pedrazar camping?

"What’re you doing—you’re going to burn it!"

And as if on cue, the marshmallow that Pedro had thrust directly into the heart of the fire burst into flames, causing Pedro to hastily blow it out. “I like ‘em burnt,” he explained, “and anyway, it’s faster this way.”

"You have no appreciation for the art of marshmallow roasting," Balthazar admonished with a fond smile and a shake of the head as he continued to carefully rotate his own marshmallow, keeping watch as it plumped evenly and turned a delicate golden brown.

"Meanwhile," Pedro said, his voice muffled by a mounthful of marshmallow, "I’m already enjoying a tasty tasty s’more," and he planted a sticky kiss on Balthazar’s cheek.


	38. 38/100 (NMTD/Harry Potter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**ramannoodles20**](http://www.ramannoodles20.tumblr.com):  
>  I want a sequel to your Pedrazar at Hogwarts fic please :)

Balthazar remembers the precise moment it happened.

It was in third year when the rest of the boys in the dormitory (Pedro included) started to talk about girls differently, with a new kind of appreciation Balthazar had yet to understand.

One day in Potions, Pedro handed him a jar of pickled slugs, and in the transfer, their fingers touched.

Balthazar could have sworn there was an actual electrical spark.

By the time Balthazar looked up, Pedro was already consulting his Potions textbook, unaware of the cataclysmic life-altering event that had just occurred.


	39. 39/100 (NMTD Coffee Shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Congratulations on 500. May I request more Pedrazar coffee shop-AU?

_Hi Balthazar,_

_Haven’t seen you around in a while. Just wanted you to know you’re invited to my birthday party next Saturday at Donaldson’s, and I really really hope you can make it._

_Love from,  
Hero_

Balthazar stared at the facebook message for some time, waffling over whether or not he should go. He hadn’t played at Donaldson’s since the night he played “An Ode,” but he did miss all the people there, and it really was nice of Hero to invite him. Finally, he decided to go, because he’d have to face Pedro at some point, and he might as well do it on his own terms…

…and besides, what was the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU**  
> [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4710525) | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4760013) | [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033315) | [Part Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033342) | Part Five | [Part Six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7551020) | [Part Seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7558601) | [Part Eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7561019) | [Part Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7563740) | [Part Ten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7577921)


	40. 40/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> NMTD Pedro/John backstory for your fic project?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This was written months ago and has since been canonballed.)

You should have figured it was a bad sign when your mum liked your half-brother better than you. She’s not even technically  _related_  to him— _you’re_ her real son, but she likes him better.

But then, doesn’t everybody? Pedro is everyone’s golden boy, and he knows it, and he knows how to make the most of it, but some day they’ll see a different Pedro, the Pedro  _you_  see.

You don’t know how yet, but some day you’ll make them all see him for the complete asshole he really is.


	41. 41/100 (NMTD/AoJE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**clavisa**](http://www.clavisa.tumblr.com):  
>  Sequel request for AoJE's Jane and NMTD's Balthazar please!

**Balthazar:**  It’s just that I know who he really is, and he’s just not being that person.

**Jane:**  I know it’s hard—believe me, I’ve been there, but you can’t fix him. He has to do that on his own, and I think stepping back for a while is the right thing to do.

**Balthazar:**  That’s probably true…

**Balthazar:**  but I hate it.

**Jane:**  Yeah, it sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Jane and Balthazar**  
> [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4760148) | Part Two


	42. 42/100 (NMTD/LBD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**clavisa**](http://clavisa.tumblr.com):  
>  Sequel request for Gigi/Lydia and Bea+Hero crossover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe as [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2077692).

After Balthazar sang “An Ode,” he told the story of how, three years ago, he had a concert in his hometown of Messina, and how his impromptu performance of this song at the very end of that concert had brought him back together with the love of his life after nine years apart…

"…and now, there’s a question I want to ask that person—a question I want to ask you, Pedro,”—Lydia shared excited glances with Gigi, Bea, and Hero down the row from her, and saw Pedro staring slack-jawed at the stage—“Will you marry me?”

The whole audience was silent as Pedro rose and walked up to the stage, holding back both laughter and tears, and, unable to speak, just pulled a jewelry box out of his pocket and showed Balthazar the ring he’d planned on proposing with later that night.

Balthazar burst out laughing when he saw it, and behind them, a backup singer leaned in toward her mic and said, “This doesn’t surprise me at all, they practically share a brain.”

Pedro slid the ring on Balthazar’s finger and they kissed to riotous applause from everyone in the house. Lydia, pausing a moment from her enthusiastic cheering (with a few double-fingered whistles) to look at Gigi, and seeing the tears streaming down her wife’s face, took her hand, rubbing a thumb along her wedding band, and had to admit to feeling a bit misty-eyed herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gigi and Lydia meet Bea and Hero (also Pedrazar)**  
> [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4722486) | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033684) | Part Three


	43. 43/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**echojardini**](http://echojardini.tumblr.com):  
>  5 sentence fic requests: 1) asexual ursula and demisexual balthazar complaining about allosexuals 2) Ben and Bea as aromantic platonic partners 3) trans girl hero duke as an elementary school teacher. (is three too many? You can just pick one or two if you want.)
> 
> 1/3

"And do you know what he said then?"

"Not sure I want to…"

"He said, ‘You should smile more—guys like Asian chicks who smile.’"

"Seems like he’s hit upon your goal in life right there."

"My highest aspiration," Ursula deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at Balthazar, who smirked, and then Ursula smiled, and then they both burst into a fit of laughter.


	44. 44/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**echojardini**](http://echojardini.tumblr.com):  
>  5 sentence fic requests: 1) asexual ursula and demisexual balthazar complaining about allosexuals 2) Ben and Bea as aromantic platonic partners 3) trans girl hero duke as an elementary school teacher. (is three too many? You can just pick one or two if you want.)
> 
> 2/3

It was a little five year old kid who started it this time, and soon enough everyone was clinking their forks against their glasses, and Pedro and Balthazar smiled and blushed and kissed for about the twelve billionth time that evening. A little farther along the wedding party table, Ben and Bea, all tux-ed and bridesmaid-dress-ed up, exchanged their patented “I’m going to vomit” faces.

"This," Bea declared, "this is exactly why we are never going to get married."

“ _Never_ ,” Ben agreed.

Meanwhile, that five year old kid had an expression on her face that looked suspiciously close to  _let’s do that again!_


	45. 45/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [**echojardini**](http://echojardini.tumblr.com):  
>  5 sentence fic requests: 1) asexual ursula and demisexual balthazar complaining about allosexuals 2) Ben and Bea as aromantic platonic partners 3) trans girl hero duke as an elementary school teacher. (is three too many? You can just pick one or two if you want.)
> 
> 3/3

"I know the name on the roster is Kyle, but she would prefer to be called Kayla."

"Of course," Hero said with a reassuring smile to Mrs. Johnson, then she crouched down to be at eye-level with Kayla, who was hiding her face in her mum’s skirt—"Hi, Kayla," she said.

One brown eye peeked out from behind the skirt, and all at once, Hero remembered how terrified she had been to come to school when she was transitioning, how difficult it had been to leave the protective bubble of Mum and Mumma’s care.

"I’m Miss Duke, and do you know what?"—Kayla peered out a little further—"when I was a little girl, I was just like you."

Hero offered her hand to Kayla, who accepted with a nervous smile, letting go of her mum’s skirt, and Hero knew just how much courage that took.


	46. 46/100 (NMTD Coffee Shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviving this challenge after several months off. All my prompts are pages back in my askbox at this point, so I'm accepting a whole new batch of 'em over at my [tumblr](http://aeternamente.tumblr.com/ask). I did remember that I was planning on five more installments of the Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU, so I'm finishing those off, only without reference to who prompted, because it's way back in my askbox and I don't remember.

What exactly did Balthazar just witness? His footsteps slapping on the pavement feel unnaturally loud to him as he tries to process what happened at Hero’s birthday party—yelling and accusations and tears and—why would someone speak to Hero like that?

Why would Pedro support someone who would do that?

Well this whole situation was really none of Balthazar’s business, but it had helped him come to a conclusion about Pedro, that if he ever saw him again he’d let him know exactly how—

Balthazar stopped short—there in front of him as he turned the corner were Pedro and Claudio, clearly drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU**  
> [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4710525) | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4760013) | [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033315) | [Part Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033342) | [Part Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7548674) | Part Six | [Part Seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7558601) | [Part Eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7561019) | [Part Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7563740) | [Part Ten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7577921)


	47. 47/100 (NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Did you see the meme of the white and gold/black and blue dress? If so, for a prompt, Beatrice and Benedick see the dress in different colors.
> 
> [Here's the meme.](http://swiked.tumblr.com/post/112073818575/guys-please-help-me-is-this-dress-white-and) What color do YOU think it is?

"Okay Ben," Bea said, thrusting her phone in his face, "look at this picture and tell me what color this dress is."

"Well Beatrice," Ben said in his patient, let-me-explain-to-you-a-thing voice (which always infuriated Bea), "this dress is actually two colors: blue and black."

"What? no you’re not looking at it properly, it’s obviously white and gold."

They stared each other down, but knowing this could easily get out of hand, they called for Hero in unison and asked her opinion.

Hero pronounced it to be blue and black, to which Bea replied, “We’re no longer cousins.”


	48. 48/100 (AoJE/NMTD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from **anonymous** :  
> Who watches the Watch? Adele Rochester does.

One of Adele’s (several) possible career paths was investigative journalism, and this being the case, she assiduously sought out others of her age in the same, or similar pursuits, and this is what led to her discovery of The Watch on YouTube. Their channel setup was a bit peculiar, as they seemed to be sharing a channel with an older girl with an interest in film and an older boy who was a musician, but this actually suited Adele’s purposes rather nicely, as her own interests also included film and music.

It was around mid-August that she began to suspect a disconnect between the contributors to this eclectic channel. There seemed to be things The Watch knew that others in the channel were unaware of. Adele wasn’t much of one to get involved with other people’s private matters, but when The Watch’s deductions led them to kidnap two people in their basement (Adele was pretty sure that wasn’t legal even in New Zealand), she decided it was perhaps time for Ursula to be informed of certain things.

She found Ursula’s tumblr blog and sent an anonymous message:  _Dear Ursula, You don’t know me, and in fact I live on the other side of the world in Canada, but there are certain recent events that have transpired that I think you should be made aware of…_


	49. 49/100 (NMTD Coffee Shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU.

"Balthy—" Pedro called when he saw Balthazar, "haven’t seen you round the shop lately, you should come back some time!"

"Yeah we could definitely use some cheering up," Claudio said slinging a casual arm around Balthazar’s shoulder, "you should play something for us, bro!"

"Cheering up, are you fucking kidding me?" Balthazar shoved Claudio’s arm away.

"Hey, what’s your problem?" Claudio protested.

"My problem is the way you just treated Hero, and don’t expect to see me round the shop anymore, because I’ll never go back to Donaldson’s again after this," and with that he stormed away, trying to pretend he hadn’t seen the stricken look on Pedro’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU**  
> [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4710525) | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4760013) | [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033315) | [Part Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033342) | [Part Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7548674) | [ Part Six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7551020) | Part Seven | [Part Eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7561019) | [Part Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7563740) | [Part Ten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7577921)


	50. 50/100 (NMTD Coffee Shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU.

Pedro is tired and hungover and weighed down with guilt, and also possibly a little lovesick (and unsure of what all that means), so needless to say, his typical easygoing, friendly barista charm has been compromised today.

He realized two things the moment he’d seen Balthazar so angry last night: first, he realized just how far he’d allowed his anger to get the better of him in the past few weeks. Second, he realized just how much Balthazar’s good opinion mattered to him, and just how much it stung to hear it so forcefully denied him…

…and just how empty the stage at the front of the shop would always look with the knowledge that Balthazar would never occupy it again.

And now, his sluggish, alcohol-impaired brain is trying to process the ache he feels around his heart every time he thinks of Balthazar, and he knows he can no longer ignore the plain truth—that somewhere in the midst of all of Balthazar’s gigs at the shop, all of the songs, the conversations between sets, the smiles and glances, he fell in love with Balthazar.

He fell in love, and he knows he’ll never deserve to be loved in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU**  
> [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4710525) | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4760013) | [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033315) | [Part Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033342) | [Part Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7548674) | [Part Six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7551020) | [Part Seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7558601) | Part Eight | [Part Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7563740) | [Part Ten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7577921)


	51. 51/100 (NMTD Coffee Shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU.

When Balthazar plays a gig, he usually tries to pretend nobody else is there, that he’s just playing for himself in his room, or perhaps just a single trusted friend who won’t judge him if (when) he screws up. This may be why he doesn’t see when Pedro enters The Vergeberry (Balthazar’s new coffee shop of choice—the owners are a bit eccentric, but he likes them), and takes a table near the back.

But once he does notice, his whole body tenses up, and he feels all of the conflicted emotions of the past week rise up and threaten to smother his carefully preserved concentration on his chords and lyrics.

He’s made his peace with the prospect of never seeing Pedro again, of leaving the whole  _what if_  of the two of them answered with a decided  _no let’s move on_ , but here’s Pedro, sitting at a coffee shop that’s not his own, throwing everything out of balance once more.

Far too soon for Balthazar’s comfort, his set comes to an end, and setting down his guitar, he stands, and seeing Pedro stand as well and move toward him, he knows he can’t escape this…

…and a small part of him wouldn’t want to if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU**  
> [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4710525) | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4760013) | [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033315) | [Part Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033342) | [Part Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7548674) | [Part Six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7551020) | [Part Seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7558601) | [Part Eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7561019) | Part Nine | [Part Ten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7577921)


	52. 52/100 (NMTD Coffee Shop)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU.

They meet at about the halfway point between the stage and Pedro’s table. Pedro takes a deep breath.

"Listen, Balthazar, I was an ass—I completely fucked up everything, and you were absolutely right to say everything you said the other day, and I completely understand if you never want to see me again, but the shop just isn’t the same without you, and I miss you, and I just need to know if there’s any chance we could—" he frowns, "—any chance we could be friends again."

_Friends_ —the word echoes through Balthazar’s head. He accepted Pedro’s apology almost the moment he began speaking, but he has his limits, and he knows that, for the sake of his own self-preservation, there’s only one thing he can say: “No, Pedro, we can’t be friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Pedrazar Coffee Shop AU**  
> [Part One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4710525) | [Part Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/4760013) | [Part Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033315) | [Part Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/5033342) | [Part Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7548674) | [Part Six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7551020) | [Part Seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7558601) | [Part Eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7561019) | [Part Nine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2155215/chapters/7563740) | Part Ten


End file.
